Sometimes 'Okay' Is Better
by Zharlee
Summary: Spiderman trembled backing away from the Science-Doctor who promised to make him 'Better'. Heart hammering as blood coated the hand pressed against his wound. "Stay Away"
1. Chapter 1

"Spidey, Spidey c'mon," a metallic voice called, "Are you awake? I can't tell if your awake with those stupid eye-lenses in the way."  
Spiderman cracked open an eyelid as someone laid a heavy metal hand on his shoulder. A red and gold suit of armour knelt in front of him. He knew it, but couldn't think of where he knew it from. His spider sense was buzzing. Why was it buzzing? Spiderman moved to push himself up, then moaned and folded in on himself as pain exploded through his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut again behind his lenses. Something warm and wet soaked through his costumes sleeves as he wrapped his arms around his middle tightly.  
"Shit, yeah, okay, don't move." The metallic voice panicked, "JARVIS, dammit, get Bruce."  
A different muffled voice sounded from within the armour. The first voice snapped something back but he couldn't make it out. He heard a brief whir and a click before the first voice started up again without the metallic edge.  
"Okay Spidey, new plan. Bruce is at the Tower, so I'm gonna fly you back there, okay? I'd call get an ambulance or, or a SHIELD med-evac, but theres your whole secret identity thing," It rambled "So we're going to take care of this ourselves. You still with me here?"  
Spiderman groaned as his body was jostled and lifted off the ground by two metal arms. The same whir and click sound repeated itself, and a fwoosh started from the bottom of the armours boots before the took off. Spiderman cried out when the sensation of his stomach dropping sent another stab of pain through his abdomen. His body curled into a tighter ball as the wind rushed past them both.

 _Peter's stomach churned as his dad called him into the basement, slowly making his way down. His dad wanted him to try a new medicine he and the other Science-Doctors were working on. They had been sticking to testing it on pets before now, naming them 'Subjects' and keeping notes of what happened after the injections. The Guinea-Pig with ribs sticking out was 'Subject 49', and the half bald rat that kept biting itself was 'Subject 68'. Peter was 'Patient 1'. Peter's dad, Richard, told him that they were trying to make the subjects stronger and better, so they wouldn't get sick anymore. Now he said they were ready to try it with him. His dad looked up looked up from a clipboard he was holding, and gestured to the metal counter in the middle of the room_.

Spiderman panted as the Armour landed on the roof of a skyscraper. It immediately began striding forward carrying him into the building's elevator. He removed a hand from his wound, raising it to see it was covered in red.  
"JARVIS, floor 52." The Armour barked.  
The doors closed and the floor dropped from underneath them. Spiderman let his hand fall back down with a whimper.  
"Of course, sir."  
Spiderman jolted in surprise at the unexpected voice. He craned his head around trying to spot the new person, but saw no-one. The elevator stopped and the doors opened into a lab, and the sharp smell of antiseptic hit his nose. A thin man was waiting anxiously inside, next to an empty metal table.  
"Everything's ready. Set him down here, Tony."

 _"Climb up here, Pete." his dad instructed. Peter nodded and stepped on his footstool so he could pull himself up properly._  
 _"Arms up" Richard said once Peter had gotten seated. Peter raised his arms obediently, so his dad could tug his shirt over his head, flinching as Richard started attaching cold wires to his chest. Richard pegged something onto his finger, and a sound started to beep in time with his heart._

"No, no don't" Spiderman protested, tensing in the Armour's arms.  
He wriggled in the Armours restrictive embrace, grunting as it continued forward.  
"Hey, hey, easy Spidey." The Armour said, "Calm down, Bruce is a friend, okay? He'll have you up and running, in no time, better than ever."  
Spiderman's heart kicked into high gear at that word. Better. He struggled, to get more space between him and the lab-coat wearing man.  
"No! No, I won't." he yelled.  
He thrashed again, twisting out of the Armours grip. The movement tore a new wave of pain through his abdomen when he hit the floor. His knees buckled, and he wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. He jerked as the armour tried to catch him, pushing himself back against a wall. No way he was letting the Science-Doctor near him.

 _"Richard the equipments ready." The older Science-Doctor addressed his dad._  
 _"Good, Peter hold still for me, please." Richard said, "Tell me if you feel any discomfort once the trial starts."_  
 _"I'm cold and about to be shot, does that count?" Peter muttered as Richard swabbed his elbow where the I.V would go._  
 _Richard aimed a warning look in Peter's direction as he released Peter's elbow to grab the end of the I.V line. Peter scrunched up his eyes and looked away as Richard carefully inserted it into his vein._

"Your bleeding out, Web-head, we're trying to help here" the Armour insisted.  
"I'm not qualified as a medical doctor, but I have experience tending to sick or injured patients-" the Science-Doctor began.  
"No." Spiderman hissed through clenched teeth.  
He wasn't a patient. He wouldn't let anyone make him into one again. The Science-Doctor frowned briefly, before the Armour took over again.  
"You can't go to normal hospital, and SHIELD wouldn't pass up the chance to see under the mask." It argued, "You don't have a choice here, bug."  
Spiderman growled to hide the way his breathing quickened in response to that threat. Glaring at his captures from behind his one way lenses.  
"Tony," the Science-doctor scolded.  
"What? Well, he doesn't!" The Armour defended itself, waving an accusing gauntlet in Spiderman's direction. "We aren't letting him leave like that!"  
The Science-doctor pinched the skin under the bridge of his glasses, and exhaled slowly, before returning his attention to Spiderman. Spiderman growled louder.  
"At least let me see the wound before we consider letting you go." the Science-Doctor requested firmly.  
"Right, stop being an idiot and let us help." The Armour added "Or JARVIS will call the other Avengers in to hold you down for a sedative."

 _"Patient is ready for trial." Richard announced stepping back into his flat Science-Doctor mode. The other Science-Doctors turned to the screens on their machines._  
 _"Starting the I.V now, sir." The younger Science-Doctor said._  
 _Peter opened his eyes as Richard turned his focus to the zig-zagging line that represented his pulse. The red number next to the heart symbol was slightly higher then was normal, Peter knew, but it always raced a little when he had to take needles. He determinedly refused to look at the spot where the needle was leaking fluid underneath his skin. It itched at him when he couldn't scratch it._

"Stay, stay away from me." Spiderman hissed.  
He let go of his stomach and slapped a wet red-stained hand on the wall behind him, microscopic hairs on his fingertips attaching themselves to it. His neck and spine tingled, hair bristling, as his spider-sense protested against fighting. He clenched his jaw against a pained noise that threatened to escape and hauled himself upright.  
"Don't c-come near me"  
The Science-Doctor held his gloved hands up peaceably, keeping his expression carefully neutral.  
"I just want to help. Let me see the wound."  
"No!" Spiderman snapped, aiming a web shooter at the Science- doctors face. The Science-Doctor's eyes widened in shock before the Armour stepped forward to block him from view.  
"Sir, I've informed Captain Rogers of the situation, he is on his way down now, with the other Avengers." The Voice spoke.  
Captain Rogers.  
Spiderman tensed instinctively, he knew that name. The Super Soldier, pinnacle human perfection.  
The elevator door opened and the Soldier, it was him, Captain Rogers stepped in, followed by another heavily muscled blond a well armed woman and a purple vested man. The Soldiers eyes flickered across the room, and filled with concern when he took in the stand-off between Spiderman and the Armour. They rested on Spiderman's injury, then lifted up to focus on his raised web-shooter. Spiderman's legs trembled as he let go of the wall to aim his second shooter at the Super Soldier.  
"Stay away."

 _"Dad I don't wanna do this" Peter pleaded, as the itch spread its way down to his hand and wound it's way back slowly._  
 _"This will make you better, Peter, you'll be so much stronger soon." His dad promised him, "Think how fast you will be next time you race Harry."_  
 _"I don't care about beating Harry," Peter insisted desperately, "I feel fine, I don't need anything to make me better."_  
 _The itch was growing hot and spreading further along his shoulder, scaring Peter and forcing his heart beat higher._  
 _"But you will be better, Pete, stronger than even Captain Rogers was." Richard told him._

Spiderman's eyes were desperate behind the eye-lenses as he assessed the men in front of him. He couldn't fight the Armour and the Soldier, or the others. He needed to get away but the exit was blocked. He was trapped. Cornered like an animal. He had to get away. He needed an escape. His chest heaved and his legs wobbled like jelly beneath him. Pain almost drove him back down, but Spiderman refused to fall. If he got the chance he'd run. He could do this. His spider sense was screaming at him, but the warning was unnecessary. He wouldn't trust them. He'd get out. Find an escape and take it. He could hold on just a little longer. Long enough to get away.

 _"Dad, please," Peter begged._  
 _"Just a little longer, son, you won't have to take anymore needles once this works" Richard attempted to reassure him._  
 _"Sir, the subject's heart rate is increasing" the younger Science-Doctor warned._  
 _Peter's arm was aching and beginning to swell. There was a tight painful feeling building in his chest, and his breathing was getting shallower. The heart rate monitor was beeping more, and more rapidly._  
 _"Dad, it hurts." Peter whimpered._  
 _Richard hesitated glancing between the computer screens and his son._  
 _"Where does it hurt Peter?" He asked._

"Spiderman, stand down." The Soldier ordered firmly, "Your safe, son, but you need treatment."  
"We won't take off the mask, kid." The Purple Vest promised. "We understand the need for secrets."  
Spiderman's hands trembled, but he kept his shooters aimed at them. The Science-Doctor's fingers twitched like he wanted to move forward, and Spiderman's head snapped towards him, away from the Soldier. The movement made him sway dizzily and his vision blur momentarily.  
"You need to keep pressure on your wound, there's nothing there to stop the bleeding." The Science-Doctor pleaded.  
The Soldier took a careful step closer, and Spiderman fired a web.

 _The heart monitor was racing now, and Peters breath came out in small bursts._  
 _"The I.V is nearly complete, Dr Parker" the older Science-Doctor said, "A little discomfort from the patient was expected."_  
 _Peter was struggling for breath, as he locked pleading eyes onto his dad._  
 _"M-my che-ehst" he gasped, "Cah-can't breathe."_  
 _"Shhh, Pete, just a little more" Richard cajoled, reaching out to stroke his hair. Peter shook his head franticly, tears streaming down his face._  
 _"N-no" Peter sobbed raggedly. Letting go of his chest Peter fumbled for the I.V line, trying to rip it out. Richards hands closed around his wrists before he could reach._

The Soldier ducked as the web flew past, and lunged forward to grab his wrist and forcing the shooter down. Spiderman flailed, howling his distress and clawed at the Soldiers fingers. The other Blond leapt forward to seize his free arm, pulling it behind him. Spiderman lashed out kicking and then screamed, falling limp and gasping as the movement sent pain through his stomach like daggers.  
"Man of Spiders, calm yourself," the Blond boomed, "Your among friends and comrades who seek to make you better."  
Spiderman's eyes stung as he tried to pull his arms back to wrap around his stomach. No. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be better. He couldn't. It hurt. It hurt too much and he couldn't. He just couldn't. He tried to throw his weight back up, a sob tearing through his lips as the agonising movement failed to dislodge them.  
"N-no, I-i can't-" Spiderman pleaded, "Don't, don't do it, I-"

 _"Plea-please" Peter choked out._  
 _"Shhh, Pete, it'll get better soon, you'll be better soon." Richard promised._  
 _Peter's skin burned as his throat swelled. His lungs whistled as he struggled to drag air into them. Peter started a wail that was broken up by choked sobs and weak gasps. He kicked and fought to try and rip his arms from his dads hold. His hands closed into fists, but he couldn't shake off his fathers hold_.

"Please, please, let go. Let go, just let go. I-i can't please." Spiderman begged thrashing. "I can't, I don't want to-"  
"Spidey, calm down, your safe son." The Soldier grunted, tightening his hold. "We're going to make you better."  
Spiderman flailed wildly and yelped as the action wrenched on his wound. The Armour leapt forward two cold metal hands clamped down on his right leg, the Woman and the Purple vest jumping on his left to weigh it down.  
"No! No, let go, let me go. I can't, I cuh-can't. Let go, just let go." Spiderman chanted desperately.

 _"The I.V is finished," one of the Science-Doctor's announced._  
 _"G-get it ow-out!" Peter cried._  
 _"Alright Peter. You've done very well." Richard said calmly, looking over at the older Science-Doctor, "Remove the I.V, please."_  
 _Peter kept sobbing as the older Science-doctor stepped forward to remove the I.V. His skin didn't stop burning, and the beeping still rapid._  
 _"We should be seeing a change by now," The younger Science-Doctor fretted, "We need to get results on this trial, we used the last of our funding on-"_  
 _"It's still making it's way through his system." Richard said, "Theres time left for it too work."_  
 _"Huh-elp" Peter gasped, dragging in another breath as his struggles to escape Richard grip grew more feeble._  
 _"Give him a shot to relax his throat." Richard sighed._

"Hold him down while I administer a sedative." The Science-Doctor ordered.  
"No, no-no-no don't. Don't do it, please, I can't, please. Stop, stop, I don't want it. No, no, let go, let GO!" Spiderman babbled panicking.  
The Science-Doctor held a bottle which he used to fill up a large shringe in his other hand. The needle gleamed as he pulled it free.

 _The younger Science-Doctor picked up a new needle, but made no move to use it._  
 _"Our agency expects results! If we can't produce them they'll get rid of us." The Science-Doctor exclaimed, "What are you going to tell them if this doesn't work?"_  
 _"If this doesn't work, I have a plane ticket out of the country for tonight." Richard stated emotionlessly, "You can tell them whatever you want."_  
 _Peter's heart leapt and he strained to move his arms so he could hang onto his dad, but he couldn't break free._

The Science-Doctor hurried towards him, needle raised in his direction. Spiderman's heart hammered in his ribcage, chest rising and falling rapidly. He thrashed and twisted metal gauntlets cutting into his leg and hands tightening painfully on his other limbs.  
"Shhh-shh, Spidey, it's okay son, this is going to make you feel better, okay?" The Soldier told him.  
Son. His father had lied hurt him when he said he was going to make him better. The Soldier wouldn't fool him too.  
"Liar! Stay bah-ack. Stay away, GO! Go away!" Spiderman screamed.

 _"Duh-don', don' guh-ooh,"_  
 _Peter's tears were streaming down his chin, and pooling in his eyes so he could barely see. He blinked his wet eye-lashes furiously to try and see his fathers face. His body was beginning to shut down, limbs shaking with exhaustion, the beeps slowing down as his struggles ceased. He slumped forward against his fathers chest attempting to seek comfort._  
 _"Your just planning to leave if the patient fails to accept the enhancements?" The older Science-Doctor growled._  
 _Richard released Peters wrists allowing him to surge forward and squeeze him into a weak hug._

Spiderman's limbs trembled in his captors grasp, exhaustion and pain wracking his body. He kept writhing anyway as the Science-Doctor came closer.  
"DON'T!" Spiderman sobbed out, contorting his body as far away from the needle as he could while restrained. The Science-Doctor hesitated syringe hovering above him, skin appearing almost green in the harsh laboratory lights.  
"He lost too much blood already, Banner, just do it!"  
"Give him the needle before he tears that wound up even more!" Purple-Vest snarled.

 _"If you want the patient to survive the trial, I suggest giving him that injection before his throat closes." Richard remarked, absently stroking Peters hair. The younger Science-Doctor jolted like she had completely forgotten about the needle in her hands. Then rushed forwards to stab Peters arm, ignoring his sob as she pushed the end of the needle down slowly._

The Science-Doctor jumped, back brought the needle down, the end sinking it into Spiderman's flesh. He slowly plunged the syringes lever down, as Spiderman howled and struggled against them. The Science-Doctor removed it quickly once it was empty of liquid. Spiderman choked wretchedly as the injection was finished. Shudders and sobs tormenting his wound, and the fight leaving his body as defeat set in. It was in him, he couldn't stop it now. The Science-Doctor grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting his costume away. The spandex clinging to him where blood stuck it to his skin.  
"It's alright. We'll take of you, just relax. It'll all be over soon." The Soldier said, "You'll be better before you know it."  
Spiderman whimpered in response, that was exactly what he was afraid of.  
"Aye, your in good hands, Man Of Spiders. Sleep. Let us help."

 _Peter's broken gasps and wheezes gradually evened out until he was just sobbing quietly into Richard's lab coat. The beeping settled into a slow rhythm, as Peters trembling lessoned. Richard sighed again, pinching the soft baby fat of Peters upper arm._  
 _"No improvement in Patient Ones muscle tone," Richard noted out loud, "Another failure, you won't be better after all, Peter."_

Spiderman's breathing was still laboured but each breath felt slower and heavier then the last. His chest falling in a gradually steadying rhythm, as his heart beat became quieter. He trembled as the adrenaline faded leaving only weariness, and pain. Spiderman's limbs felt like lead, he tried to jerk one back as the cut away the scraps of his costume, but it barely twitched in response. Part of his mind demanded he move, that he fight, the rest knew he'd already lost. So why wasn't his blood burning?  
"No more." He slurred.

 _Peter's eyelids felt heavy and he had to work to open them enough to look at his father. He used what felt like the last of his strength to raise his tear streaked face._  
 _"I don' wanna be, be better," Peter slurred tiredly. "I don' wan' any more needles,"_  
 _"That was the last one, Pete. The experiments finished." Richard answered._

"It's alright, Spidey, just rest. We'll take care of everything else. Rest." Someone soothed him.  
The pressure weighing him down lessened, and his captors grips loosened cautiously. His eyes fluttered closed. He shouldn't sleep, shouldn't stop fighting, but the numb feeling that spread through him offered safety.

 _"I don' wanna have ta be better, daddy" Peter insisted, "I jus' wanna be okay."_  
 _His fingers slackened around his father coat, as the beeping continued sluggishly._  
 _"No more needles," Peter mumbled as his eyes finally slid shut, "Jus' wanna be okay."_

"Your going to be fine, Spidey. I promise you'll be okay."

 **Authors Note: When I saw the Trailer's for the Andrew Garfield Spiderman movie I thought that it was hinting at Peter's parents having been partially responsible for his powers, and despite loving the movie I was disappointed that it wasn't true. Then somehow I started thinking about the word 'better' and all the connotation's involved with it and how it could be twisted. This scene started playing out in my head with the two timelines jumbled together and really disjointed.**

 **I'd like to say thankyou to 'consultingsorcererof221B' and 'yamiduke13' for letting me use them as a sounding board throughout writing this, and offering advice and constructive criticism. They gave me the motivation I needed to transfer this from my head into print.**

 **When I started this I meant it as a one-shot. It was just a scene I wanted to see played out. While writing I realised that ending it this way leaves a lot of questions unresolved and I considered doing an epilogue of sorts from the Avengers POV after Spiderman lost consciousness just to tie up loose ends and explain how Spiderman was hurt, his condition afterwards and fill in the gap between the two timelines. I never had an ongoing plot in mind for this.**

 **Now though in response to reviews I'm considering (but not promising that I will be) turning it into a recovery fic. Staging out the process of uncovering the reasons behind Richard's experimentation and treating Spiderman's injury as one that would require time to heal. The style would be different because I can't make the whole thing a mis-match of past and present, so it might not be as good a quality. I would need a more solid plot, to avoid turning it into an unfished ramble. Without enough substantial ideas on where I want to take it I will revert to my origenal plan for an epilogue rather than ruin it with flimsy writing from here onwards. I'm also a slow writer so updates if I do choose an ongoing story rather than an epilogue would be slow.**

 **So whats plans best Epilogue or Recovery Fic?**

 **Ideas and opinions are welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: Charactors and worlds are not mine.**


	2. SOB : Authors Note

Authors Note:  
Hey, guys.  
So I'm really sorry, but everytime I would start to plan out another chapter or try and make a proper plot for SOB my ideas would fall flat. Without the clear image and emotion I felt in that first scene, anything I wanted to add felt like I was trying to write a summary and I didn't like any of it. Luckily someone else who DOES see the story going somewhere has asked to adopt and contine it themselves. Their username is 'NightQuill87' and they have posted a second chapter already under the name 'I Just Wanna Be Okay'.

Thankyou


End file.
